Daddy Gaara
by Hikari Dohjutsu
Summary: To better improve his 'image' Garra is instructed to adopt a child. This should be interesting... Follow our favorite Kazekage as he discovers what it truly means to be a father. NOT a GarraO.C R
1. Chapter 1

Daddy Garra

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: A new story, yes and this one is multi-chaptered. There is some Temari/O.C and Kankuro/O.C they are not mary-sueish but they don't appear much, hardly at all just some referneces , The main story line is Garra trying to raise a child, this is the prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own the o.c's.

* * *

Garra stared out the window, his expression unreadable. Kankuro and Temari glanced at each other nervously.

"Garra," Temari reached out, and laid a comforting hand on her youngest brother's shoulder, "We'll help you out, don't worry about it."

Garra stood staunchly and refused to meet their eyes, staring blankly at his own reflective sea-green eyes. His thoughts returned to the meeting of elders they had just attended a few minutes ago.

_Flashback_

_The head stood to face the young red-headed Kazekage. _

"_Garra-sama," he started his statement firmly, "It has been decided that you are to adopt a child to better improve…" The leader than paused for a moment and turned to look at the other members incredulously, as though he couldn't believe they were making him say this, "… to improver your image," he finished delicately._

_Temari and Kankuro had gasped, Garra's face remained expressionless._

"_I'm an uncle," Garra pointed out remembering his little niece and his three little nephews._

"_Still," The speaker started again, "We believe it would benefit the people of Suna, if they had a child to dote on, like a village prince or princess, it has been shown to be effective among the people,"_

_Garra stood mutely. _

_The speaker stared back at his companions who nodded, pushing him to continue. _"_You are to go to the orphanage today and pick out a child," the speaker turned to the direction of the village orphanage._

"_You can't do that!" Kankuro protested._

"_Garra doesn't know how to raise a child!" Temari frowned, and thought of her own little boy at home._

_Garra turned to leave the room._

"_Do not argue Temari, Kankuro," He muttered monotonously, indicating that they should follow him._

_He than turned ever so slightly toward the speaker and nodded curtly, "I would be… happy to do what you think is best for Suna,"_

_He turned with a swish of his robe, Temari and Kankuro right behind him._

_End Flashback_

Garra stared in the direction of the orphanage. He would do it for Suna, contrary to what people might believe he loved his village, very much so, and he would do what they thought was best.

He honestly didn't know that much about kids, Temari's son, Tenri was a quiet child but he seemed to have quite an affinity for fans… And Kankuro's wife had triplets three years back Kuroari, Karasu, and Sanshuo. Kuroari seemed to adore dolls, and Sanshuo and Karasu were obsessed with their puppet counterparts.

Garra dismissed the thoughts as useless, the children were probably odd because his siblings were odd.

There was another moment of silence.

"Garra," Temari said gently, we better go pick up the child,"

Garra sighed inwardly.

Why did he have the terrible feeling that this was going to be a total disaster?

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think so far? This will be updated a bit slowly because I am focusing on my other stories, and yes Kankuro named his children after his puppets XD. Some of you might recognize Tenri(my O.C) from Children of the Ninja. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, Please Review!

Next chapter its off to the orphanage!


	2. The blonde girl and the Jinchuuriki

Daddy Gaara

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: About ages, Tenri is 5, the triplets are 4, just for reference

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do however own the o.c's

* * *

Gaara stood in front of the tall, grey building, a wooden sign hung over the entrance. The peeling white paint read Suna Orphanage. Temari stood to his left, Kankuro stood to his right. He appreciated their silence. He took a deep breath to brace himself and rang the doorbell. They waited for what seemed like ages, finally the heavy wooden doors creaked open. A woman with long black hair and brown eyes stood behind the door. Her bright smile seemed out of place in this dreary setting.

"Sorry it took so long for me to open the door," she apologized, she was bouncing a crying baby boy on her hip. He sniffled and slowly stopped his crying, the woman smiled, and signaled for the siblings to wait a minute. She came back without the baby.

"I'm Miho, the head of the orphanage," she spotted Gaara and bowed low, "It is an honor to have you here Kazekage-sama,"

Gaara inclined his head to recognize her, but remained silent. Temari began to speak with the head, which gave him the opportunity to look around the orphanage. It was clearly in disrepair, the ceiling appeared as though it was crumbling, the carpet had stains on it and was threadbare, and a little girl was taking a nap on a threadbare blanket. He made a mental note to see if he could improve conditions in the orphanage.

"Alright!" Miho nodded, and motioned for them to come inside. They walked through a corridor, until they entered a small room with a TV and a few broken toys.

"This is the recreation room," Miho guided the three to a worn sofa, "Please have a seat,"

About 20 children were crowded around the small TV.

"Children!" Miho called out, the children looked up. "I have a very nice man over here looking for a child to take home!" she told the children excitedly.

20 solemn eyes stared curiously at Gaara. There was a silence while both stared at each, other analyzing each other…

It was Miho who broke the silence, "Now children," she sounded almost ecstatic, "Introduce yourselves to the Kazekage and his family!"

The children stood uncertain, finally a brave raven-haired boy walked up to the Kazekage.

"I'm Kunio," the boy introduced himself almost gallantly. It was as though his act triggered a break in their dam of silence and suddenly all of the children were running up to Gaara. Gaara turned to his brother and sister.

"Narrow down the choices for me," he whispered to them. Both nodded and turned to the children.

Some might have thought that Gaara should have narrowed down the choices, but he knew his siblings would choose some child who would be suitable for him. He stared out the window once more to see a large plum blossom tree, there was a child sitting underneath it. He walked closer to the window, intrigued, why wasn't she included in the adoptees?

To his surprise he saw another child, a little girl with blonde pigtails wobble toward the girl, making urgent motions to come inside.

He couldn't hear what the other child said, but it convinced the blonde girl to go back into the house, albeit reluctantly.

"Miho-san," Gaara called the woman over. She bounced over, "Yes Gaara-sama?" she asked.

He pointed out the window, toward the direction of the lonely child, "Who is that?" he asked.

Miho seemed to get a frightened look in her eye, "Umm… " she appeared to be stalling for time. He was even more intrigued now.

"That's Tsukiko," she said quietly, very quietly. She looked out the window, a distant look in her eyes, as though she couldn't actually see the little girl.

"She's a Jinchuuriki,"

Gaara stared out the window, his mind was in shock. _Another Jinchuuriki in Suna?_

"She is the container of the five-tailed beast, the one that takes the appearance of a dog,"

_She was alone, like he used to be alone_

"I don't usually bring her in because most people don't want to adopt her," she said shrugging helplessly.

Gaara stared at the girl for the longest time.

Kankuro came up behind him, "Hey Gaara, that boy Kunio would be great for the village, he's strong he'll make a good ninja,"

Temari walked up to stand next to Kankuro, "That Setsuko girl is so sweet, and she's smart too, the village will love her!" Temari explained.

Gaara didn't say a word.

He turned to Miho, "I'll take the Jinchuuriki,"

Temari tilted her head confused, Kankuro looked around the room, looking for anyone who could possibly be a Jinchuuriki.

Miho simply gaped, "Would you like to meet her?" Gaara nodded, his siblings followed him still lost as to who they were talking about.

The little girl stood beneath the tree and stared up at the plum blossoms, someone was going to be adopted today and it wasn't going to be her but that was no surprise.

Her well tuned ears picked up the sound of walking footsteps. She whirled around to see Miho-san, followed by three other people she didn't know.

"Tsukiko-chan!" Miho called out and motioned for the little girl to come toward them. Tsukiko squinted suspiciously. She slowly and cautiously walked toward them.

"Tsukiko-chan!" Miho smiled, "This is the Kazekage-sama," she pointed at the red-head, "And he wants to adopt you!"

Tsukiko looked at the ground. Gaara noticed her distinct Jinchuuriki mark, she had white shaggy hair, and white floppy ears that she obviously hadn't grown into. She wore a torn shirt, encrusted with dirt and pants that were so small that they were up to her ankles. She looked up to squint at her future father.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. She obviously wasn't the trusting sort.

Gaara looked away, "I have my reasons…"

Tsukiko crossed her arms across her chest, "Well, why won't you tell me?"

Gaara squinted down at the little girl, "Because,"

She shrugged "Okay, but I'm not leavin' without Kotone-chan!"

Miho's broad smile disappeared. "But Tsukiko-chan, Gaara-sama only wants one child."

Tsukiko set her jaw, "I am NOT leavin' without Kotone-chan,"

Miho sighed, "Go bring Kotone-chan and we'll see,"

Tsukiko smiled and ran off to find the mysterious Kotone.

"Who is Kotone?" Temari asked.

Miho sighed, "Kotone-chan is the only friend Tsuki-chan's got here, she's the only one who makes her believe that she's cared about like she belongs in this world, like she exists."

It felt like Gaara had been stabbed, someone who verified her existence, oh how nice it would have been if he had had such a friend from the beginning.

Gaara looked up, his eyes blazing with determination, "I'll take both of them,"

Miho's mouth dropped open for the second time that day. Kankuro was gaping like a fish as well. Temari tried to reason with her brother, "Gaara, one child is difficult enough, but two?!"

Gaara shook his head, "I know what I'm doing Temari,"

Tsukiko ran back, the small blond girl from before waddling behind her. Kotone ran to Gaara and looked up at him with big, blue eyes. "Are ya really gonna 'dopt me mister?!"

Her blonde pigtails swayed in the wind, and her big blue eyes shown of innocence. Gaara's eyes softened, just a tiny bit.

"Yes, both you and Tsukiko,"

The little girl jumped up and down around Gaara's ankles, "We're gonna get 'dopted, We're gonna get 'dopted," she chanted Gaara struggled not to trip.

And as they filled out the paper work, walked home, Gaara still couldn't figure out just how he had ended up adopting a little blonde girl and a Jinchuuriki.

* * *

A/N: Tsukiko is 4 and Kotone is 3 also just for reference. Well there you have Gaara's a daddy! Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please R&R. 


	3. Home

**Daddy Gaara**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for all of the supportive reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do own Tsukiko and Kotone

* * *

When they left the orphanage Tsukiko refused to be carried.

"I can walk by myself!" she insisted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Temari attempted to reason with the four year old, "Honey, we're ninja; we can get there much faster if you let us carry you,"

The tiny silver haired girl glanced at Temari suspiciously, "How do I know you're not lyin' to me?" Tsuki demanded to know.

She obviously wasn't the trusting sort.

Kotone, on the other hand, was much more willing to be carried.

"Come on Tsuki-chan," the little blonde girl walked up to Temari and lifted her arms.

Temari smiled and knelt down so she could carry the three year old piggy back style.

Tsuki glanced at Kotone, then at the Sand Siblings. She sighed as though they had defeated her.

"Fine," she said disgruntled.

She walked up to Gaara. The Kazekage complied and carried the small girl piggy back style. Tsuki wrapped her small arms around his neck and held on tight.

Kankuro grinned, "Shall we be off then?" and he sped off, toward the direction of the Suna palace.

Temari and Gaara sped up, right behind him. They arrived at the large living quarters in a matter of seconds. Gaara knelt down and Tsuki clambered off his back. Temari did the same for Kotone. Both of the small girls stared at the adults wide eyed.

"How'd you do that?" Tsuki asked in a voice laced with awe and amazement.

"We're ninja," Kankuro boasted.

"We'll show you how when you're old enough," Temari winked.

The girls glanced at each other excitedly.

Temari turned to her youngest brother.

"I have to go Gaara, Tenri's got a play date over in Konoha today," Temari said apologetically.

"I've got to go too," Kankuro rubbed the back of his head, "You definitely need more that one parent to watch the triplets,"

Gaara nodded understandingly, "Thanks for all your help today," he said quietly.

Temari ruffled his hair, "No problem, call us if you need anything,"

Kankuro nodded earnestly, "We'll be over in a heartbeat,"

"Thank you," he said again.

His older siblings grinned.

"Bye girls," Temari waved.

"See ya kids," Kankuro saluted.

And they were gone.

Tsukiko stared at the spot where they had stood.

"Ninja," she said the world solemnly.

"You know," Gaara said as he searched his pockets for the keys, "I'm the Kazekage, the greatest ninja in Suna,"

Tsuki stared at him her eyes hardened with determination, "I'm gonna be Kazekage one day," she said it as though she were daring him to contradict her.

Gaara had found the key and was attempting to unlock the door, "I believe you," he said it calmly, as though he didn't have a doubt in the world that she would in fact take his place.

She tugged on his sleeve; He turned to see what she wanted.

"You-you believe me?" she asked suspiciously.

Gaara stared her straight in the eye, "Of course I do, and I became Kazekage didn't I? So you can too,"

Her face split into a wide, toothy grin. "Thanks mister,"

"You shouldn't call him mister Tsuki-chan," Kotone piped up, gently scolding her best friend, "He's our daddy now,"

Tsuki thought for a minute, "Alrighty, thanks daddy,"

For a minute Gaara felt his heart melt just a tiny bit. They were looking up at him with such admiration, it made him feel a little special.

He finally threw the door open to reveal the living room.

The girls' jaws dropped.

"Is this your **house**?" Kotone asked referring to the living room.

"No," Gaara answered, slightly amused, "This is my living room,"

Tsukiko squinted up at Gaara, "Are you rich?" she asked.

Gaara pondered a minute, "Sort of," he said slowly, "The village provides me with these living accommodations."

Suddenly the girls shot into the living room, Tsuki was exploring under the couches, and Kotone was jumping on the couches. Both girls were tearing the living room apart.

"What's this?" Tsuki asked, lifting an expensive vase that belonged to the second Kazekage.

"Put that down!" Gaara said sternly, a slight panic in his voice.

Kotone on the other hand was trying to climb up the air-conditioning vent.

"Get down!" Gaara plucked the blonde girl off the wall.

Still carrying Kotone, Gaara attempted to chase Tsuki, but she was unusually fast for a four year old, and with a struggling three year old in his arms it wasn't exactly the easiest task in the world.

He then started to control some sand.

"Hey!" Tsuki yelled as a sand hand wrapped around her and transferred her to Gaara.

Both girls stared at Gaara wide-eyed, "Cool…." They muttered in unison.

Gaara stared at them sternly, "Now if I put you both down do you promise to calm down?"

"Yes daddy," they said it unanimously once again.

Gaara gently put them down, and they were still, probably afraid that he would send more sand hands after them.

"Good," Gaara said calmly. He proceeded to give them a tour of their new home. He could tell that the small girls were impressed and well…being with them made him see his home in a whole new light.

"This will be Kotone's room; he indicated a small pink room. There was a canopy bed, a dresser, and large teddy bear on the frilly pink bed spread. Kotone clapped her hands in delight.

"My own room?" she asked breathlessly as though she hardly dared to believe it.

Gaara nodded.

"You _are_ rich," Tsukiko said disbelieving.

Gaara turned to the room next door, 'There's your room Tsukiko,"

Tsuki stared the door, a pleased smile gracing her features.

Gaara pointed to a door across the way, "That is my room over there, let me know if there's any trouble,"

Both girls nodded.

Then Tsuki's stomach grumbled.

"What're we gonna have to eat?" she asked rubbing her empty stomach.

Gaara led the girls to the living room, "Wait here, I'll get you something to eat,"

Father dearest went into his kitchen. The wallpaper included various types of fruit; the kitchen table was small and contained only one chair. He made a mental shopping list for tomorrow. He started as he realized he didn't know what the girls wanted to eat.

He went back to the living room to ask, but he found them asleep. Tsukiko was curled up into a ball asleep on the floor, she appeared almost dog like. Kotone was asleep on the couch, sucking her thumb.

Gaara could feel his lips upturn slightly. He walked up to them and, careful not to wake them, he picked up one in each arm. He deposited Kotone in her room first; she snuggled into her pillows and clutched the large teddy bear, her thumb jammed in her mouth.

He moved onto the next room. It was a pale yellow, Tsuki had a canopy bed as well, and there was a silly looking stuffed dog placed on her navy blue sheets. He found it almost ironic that her toy should be a stuffed dog. He placed her on her bed and tucked the sheets in around her.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was boring; it will get more interesting in future chapters! Next chapter there are some nightly mishaps, Poor Gaara. So what did you guys think?

Please R&R


	4. Nightly Mishaps

Daddy Gaara

By Hikari Dohjutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Tsukiko, and Kotone

A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated but here's a new story

It was pitch black outside when Gaara awoke with a start. Strange noises were emanating from Tsuki's room. He ran across the hall, and threw the door open and flipped on the light switch. Tsuki was sleeping on her bed, her hair now a dark brown, the ears were gone, and her breathing was even. A white puppy was curled up next to her, sleeping on her pillow.

The puppy rose immediately, baring its unusually pointy teeth, it's eyes were the same pale, glowing shade of blue of Tsukiko's eyes. Tsuki rose with the dog, rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands.

"What's wrong?" The brown-haired Tsuki asked, glancing down at the white dog. The dog looked up at her, and it became gentle.

"That's just my new dad, don't worry, he's nice," she nodded sleepily.

Gaara stared at the sleeping form of the little girl.

"Tsuki, what is this dog?"

Tsuki remained on her side.

"This is my Jinchuuriki, he comes out at night, and makes the bad dreams go away, he protects me," she whispered, before snuggling back into her pillow.

The new father stood there, staring at the little puppy curled up next to his daughter. _This_ was the dreaded 5-tailed Jinchuuriki? He flipped the light switch, turning the lights off. Sleep, that was what he needed, he needed a good night sleep, before he could properly think of this new piece of information.

Kotone stood in front of his room, her cheeks red. Gaara sighed and knelt down beside the younger girl.

"What's wrong Kotone?" Gaara said as gently as he could.

Tsukiko walked out of her room, her hair returned to its silver state, her ears grown back.

"Did you wet the bed again Kotone-chan?"

The little girl, nodded her head, refusing to meet their eyes.

Gaara marveled at the connection between the sisters, but something suddenly registered in his brain.

"What?" he questioned the silver haired girl, his eyes bewildered.

Tsukiko crossed her arms against her thin chest, "Kotone isn't potty-trained,"

Gaara took a deep breath, "Uhhh…don't worry we'll call Aunt Temari in the morning, she's potty trained kids before,"

Kotone looked up at him, fully trusting him.

"Until then you could change your pants, with some of the things you brought along," he suggested, "There's a spare room down the hall, you could sleep there until morning,"

Kotone nodded solemnly, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Go back to sleep Tsukiko, I can handle it," Gaara nodded his head toward Tsuki's room.

Tsuki glanced at him suspiciously before she turned back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Gaara led Kotone back to her room, where she grabbed a pair of faded pink pants. He led her to the bathroom, where she cleaned herself up and changed her pants, while Gaara waited outside.

"Good Girl," Put a hand on her head.

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining. Of course her pants were on backwards, and the bathroom was a mess, but Gaara was proud, because his three year old little girl could change by herself. He picked her up and brought her to the room across from the bathroom and tucked her in for the second time that night.

As he tucked himself into his own bed, he thought of what the next day would entail.

Potty Training and A new pet

Oh boy

A/N: please review?


End file.
